An optical recording system can use laser pulses to record data, for example in the form of marks and spaces, on an optical storage medium. The recording quality, which may determine reading compatibility by other optical reading/recording systems, can be affected by properties of both the optical recording system and the optical storage medium. In order to improve the recording quality, an optical recording system may perform a calibration procedure, such as an optimum power calibration (OPC) procedure, to obtain appropriate parameter values of laser pulses corresponding to a specific optical storage medium, before an actual recording of user data. Then, the optical recording system can use the laser pulses with the appropriate parameter values to perform the user data recording on the specific optical storage medium.